The Creatures in the Night
by BrookeKerington29
Summary: The team investigate the murder of a man with some very striking parallels to the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Inside: transvestites, cake whacking and just general weirdness that isn't Hodgins. T due to slightly adult content.
1. Science Fiction Double Feature

**The team investigate the murder of a man which has some similar parallels to the cult film The Rocky Horror Picture Show. A few jokes here and there but the murder isn't like the Cold Case episode 'Creatures of the Night'. Nought to do with the participation shows. ****So sit back and give yourself over to absolute pleasure (Sorry I couldn't resist). Unless the writing is bad then don't. : p. Set in 2017.**

**I was going to do this as a Halloween story but I just wanted to share now.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Hart Hanson and Stephen Nathan while the music of Rocky Horror belongs to Richard O'Brien AKA Riff Raff.**

_Science fiction, double feature  
Doctor X, will build a creature  
See androids fighting, Brad and Janet  
Anne Francis stars in, Forbidden Planet  
Wo oh oh ohohoh  
At the late night, double feature, picture show_

Kelly Jones was a young biker chick from New York who had recently moved to a small town a couple of miles out of D.C. Since her mother had kicked her out a couple of months before, she had decided to pack up and move in with a friend who had moved to this town a couple of years before.

At 9pm on the 28th October 2017, she was walking along the small street on her way to the local bar when she heard a crashing noise coming from the alley way she was walking past.

"Hello?" she asked as she walked down it hesitantly, looking back to see if anyone was following her. Well, in a town full of people you have yet to meet, you have to be cautious. She saw a tipped over trash can and walked over to it but jumped when she heard a loud meow and crash. She let out a loud gasp and backed up against the wall. "I hate cats. Kelly be calm." she said to herself and turned her head to see an arm on the floor outstretched. "Hello?" she walked over carefully and moved around and found rats chewing on a body of a man. She screamed and ran back down the alley way.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So, the body was found in an alleyway about two hours ago. Rats were eating the flesh away and it looks like it could be murder." Booth said to Brennan while they were driving to the crime scene.

"Ok, so if there is flesh that has been eaten then there should be some bones for me to look at." Brennan said. She was way too tired to even think logically.

"Tired?" he asked smiling at her remark.

"I think it is a little ridiculous that they call us out in the middle of the night, especially since it is a school night and we had to wake Parker up to look after Harry and the girls."

"I know what you mean. This is ridiculous. I'm tired. I've haven't stopped for hours."

"Maybe when we are done here, we'll go home, get some sleep and get some more sleep. I'll go to the lab in the morning."

"Yeah, at ten in the morning."

"That is a little late Booth."

"So is us driving out here at eleven in the evening."

"Where are we anyway?"

"Germantown, Montgomery County, Maryland."

"So the body was found in an alley?"

"Yeah in a gap between two buildings. In a tipped over trash can."

"Ok that sounds… fine."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Victim was a man, in his mid-20s and I think cause of death may have been the blow to the front of the head so the killer was facing him head on." Brennan said examining the body while Booth was asking Kelly some questions. "There is still a lot of flesh on the body so I might leave it to Cam before Wendell and I look at it."

"Another excuse to get some sleep?" Hodgins asked picking up some of the rats and placing them into plastic boxes.

"Yes. I have been extremely busy all day and I was pulled out of bed to examine a body which the majority is covered with flesh." Brennan said.

"What do you think killed him? That thing looks nasty?" Booth asked.

"Something very sharp." Brennan said. "The damage suggests that the victim was killed about 2 days ago but since I'm not a pathologist, I could be wrong?"

"Was he killed here?" Booth asked.

"I cannot see any blood trails to suggest he was dragged but I cannot see any pools of blood so I assume he was dumped in the trash can." Hodgins said.

"Girl over there said she heard a loud crash prior to her discovering the body. Might have just been dumped." Booth said.

"Who keeps a body for two days and then dumps it in a trash can?" Hodgins asked looking between the body and the trash can and Brennan did the same.

**Sound interesting to you? Oh the last bit is usually when the Bones theme starts. I was thinking it would be so cool to have the cast list come up like it does in the film e.g. Emily Deschanel as Temperance Brennan (an anthropologist). Though Hodgins would have to be 'a bug guy', Cam as 'a boss' and Sweets as 'a shrink'. Booth's would be FBI agent and Angela: artist. Wendell will have to settle for 'the intern' for now even though he isn't one anymore.**


	2. Damnit Janet

_Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker  
There's three ways that love can grow  
That's good, bad or mediocre  
Oh J-A-N-E-T I love you so_

"Wow, someone really went for this guy." Cam said looking at the body on the autopsy table.

"Penetrating wound to the head, either died instantly or after a few blows." said Wendell.

"Question is with what and by whose hands?" Cam said. She moved the coat and something fell out of the inside pocket and she picked the object up and opened it. "Looks like Eddie may have had plans that night."

"Eddie?" Wendell asked. "When did we stop calling bodies 'John Doe' and naming them?"

"It's the name on his jacket Dr Bray." she said pointing to the white letters sating _Eddie _above the pocket on Wendell's side of the table.

"Oh." Wendell said, pulling out a small shard of the skull from the wound.

"Shame it's a nice ring." she said. "Inscription says something about a Janet. Possibly his girlfriend. I'll ask Angela to look for the certification to find the store it came from and Angela said she needs to take photos so she can reconstruct the face from the bits that haven't been gnawed of by rats or hacked to death."

"Someone really was pissed at this guy for him to end up like that." Hodgins said coming onto the platform carrying the plastic boxes containing the rats.

"Is the reason you have rats?" Cam asked.

"While nibbling away at the flesh, they ate some of the bone that got splintered when he was hacked to death." Hodgins explained. "So we may have to dissect them to get the bone out before they digest them."

"Who is we?" Cam asked.

"I mean I have to dissect the rats." Hodgins said correcting his mistake. "Dr B still not here?"

"No. Still in Lala land last I heard." Cam said looking at the large head wound when a beetle crawled out causing both Cam and Wendell to step back, however caused Hodgins to pick it up with a pair of tweezers.

"Looks like a _Xylotrupes ulysses _otherwise known as the Common Rhinoceros Beetle. Native to Australia." Hodgins said upon examination.

"Why was it in the wound?" Cam asked.

"May have crawled into the wound when Eddie was dumped into the trashcan. There may be some maggots and other insects in there as well." he answered.

"Great, I'll just cut the brain out and see if there is any other bugs and possibly some bone bits. And I'll measure the wound to see what could have caused it."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Brennan stirred awake and looked at the clock. It was 11 am and she jumped up waking Booth in the process. "Booth, we over slept." she said jumping out of the bed and running towards the bathroom.

"Shit we did." Booth got out the other side and followed Brennan into the bathroom. "I thought you set the alarm." he said pulling his toothbrush from the pot while Brennan was having a shower.

"I thought I did too but I may have been too tired and forgot to set it. It was about 2 when we did eventually go to sleep."

"Good way to get to sleep though."

"It was you doing most of the work though. I'm sorry if it was a little bad."

"Nothing is ever bad with you." he smiled.

"I could make it up for you in here."

"Maybe later, we're running late enough as it is."

"I did tell Hodgins I'd been in at about 10. That should have been enough to get us an extra hour in bed. But we were both exhausted so maybe it was beneficial." she turned the shower off and pulled the towel from the heated towel rack and wrapped the towel around her body before pulling the shower door and stepping out the shower.

"Mind if I take a quick shower?" he stepped in and pulled the door closed.

"Sure, I'll just get ready and we should be in by lunch." she said grabbing her toothbrush.

"Yeah, because I'm sure Hacker will be pleased about that."

"Well, it was his fault for calling us in the middle of the night."

"Glad you agree." he chuckled.

Brennan heard her phone ring and ran to the bedroom to pick it up. "Brennan." she answered.

"_Morning Sleeping Beauty." _said Hodgins over the phone. _"You were suppose to be in an hour ago."_

"I know. Booth and I just woke up. I forgot to set the alarm. Anyway was there something important?" Brennan said.

"_Yes, I have managed to dissect some of the rats and obtain some of the bone splinters. Angela has also taken some photos so she can rebuild the damage the rats and the hacker had caused. Cam has cut the brain out so she could see how far the weapon penetrated the frontal lobe. It's 4cm deep and it gets smaller the further you go in so the best estimate is either a knife or a pickaxe and she found a ring on the inside pocket so Angela is busy looking for the store it came from."_

"Right and Cam's collected the flesh and the organs?"

"_All there is a bunch of bones on the table in limbo."_

"Great, I'll be there in an hour." Brennan hung up just as Booth emerged from the shower.

"Are we good?" he asked pulling his boxers from the draw and pulling them on.

"Yes, Dr Bray and I are able to examine the bones. Angela is working on the reconstruction and she should have it in a couple of hours. Also we have two possible murder weapons: a knife or a pickaxe." Brennan said.

"Cool so I can get to work?"

"Once you dry your hair and get dressed." she smirked.


	3. Over at the Frankenstein Place

_There's a light (over at the Frankenstein Place)  
There's a light (burning in the fireplace)  
There's a light, light in the darkness, of everybody's life._

"Hey Ange." Brennan said walking into Angela's office.

"Hey. Nice nap?"

"It was satisfactory."

"Right so I managed to rebuild the face of the victim from the photos I took earlier. I then tried to match it to the MPDb. I couldn't get anything so I decided to scan it against a lot of the databases in Maryland and I found him on a delivery service. His name was Edward Scott. However he was fired just prior to his murder." Angela said showing the reconstruction and the database file.

"Have you shown Booth?" Brennan asked.

"Not yet. I have the name of the company and it's 'Transylvanian Transits'."

"Who owns it?" Brennan asked.

"A Franklin Furter."

"Ok, did you manage to find the ring certification?"

"Yes. It was from Monroe Jewellers. The ring was a 14 carat gold, four clear cut diamonds with an inscription on the inside. In all that cost about $450."

"Wow."

"I know. I'll send all this off to Booth and maybe Agent Shaw so she can help out."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Dr Bray have you managed to resemble the skull?" Brennan asked placing on her lab coat.

"Just about. I'm missing a couple of shards but they may still be lodged in the brain." Wendell answered.

"It was definitely either a knife or a pickaxe?" Brennan asked moving the microscope over the damage to the skull.

"You'll have to ask Hodgins after he has finished hacking the artificial bone with the artefacts from the '1922 Expedition up Mount Everest' exhibition and a couple of sharp knives." Brennan looked at him a little confused. "Yeah, quite a few of us gave him that look too."

"When was that exhibit open?"

"I have no idea; I just found out today that we had that exhibit."

"Ok." Brennan looked at the cracked skull and bit her lip carefully. "The amount of damage suggest they were hit with whatever killed him multiple times until he actually died."

"That is what I got. Though there is a fracture that looks to have been repaired four years before mortem."

Brennan's phone beeped. "Booth's got a location on Transylvanian Transits."

"Transylvanian Transits?"

"The company that the victim worked for. I need to go with him. You can manage on your own can't you?"

"I've managed for the most of the morning so I'll be fine."

"Great." she dashed out of room and bumped into Hodgins. "Dr Hodgins once you find what could have potentially killed Edward Scott, call or text me."

"Will do Dr B." Hodgins replied. Brennan walked away and Hodgins walked into the bone room. "So, I managed to obtain many pickaxes and knives of different sizes, lengths and bluntness to test what could have killed this dude. Wanna help?"

"Can't, Dr Brennan needs me to examine the bones." Wendell replied

"Great. No one is agreeing to help me. And I'm not allowed to ask your girlfriend because a) she is too pregnant and b) the last time we did an experiment, we blew the power out. And that was way over 2 years ago."

"What experiment?"

"When she and I blew the power out using a wetsuit and spam and therefore banned from working on experiments." Hodgins answered.

"You missed out the 'for life' part." Cam said walking in.

"Oh, yeah. Banned for life. By any chance, do we have any artificial brains?" Hodgins asked Cam.

"No. Why?" Cam asked looking confused.

"I need to see how far the weapon goes into the artificial skulls." Hodgins explained.

"Cake. It's Halloween and the stores always stock brain cake." Cam said and all she got in response was confused looks from both men. "It's not made of brains. It just looks like a brain. You get them at Frankenstein parties for Halloween. They should be soft enough for either the knives or the pickaxes to show the damage and the jam should show the amount of blood lose."

"Right, can you get me at least 15 of those cakes. And another to eat?" Hodgins said sounding enthusiastic about the idea. "I'll come with you. You cannot carry 16 boxes and we'll split it 50/50 since it was both our idea." Hodgins said running out the door.

"You may want to give him a helmet." Wendell said.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So, Transylvanian Transits specialises in delivering items on either motorbikes or trucks. But usually the items they deliver are in packages so why the victim had a ring in his pocket because when I checked with one of the employees and he was single." Booth said in the car on the way to the work place.

"Why are they called Transylvanian Transits?" Brennan asked.

"I don't know, we'll find out when we get there."

"The wound was 4cm deep inside the brain and he was attacked multiple times so whoever killed him it was intentional."

"Why would someone want to kill him?"

"Maybe he stole the ring off the man or woman who was going to propose to this Janet woman."

"Or woman?"

"Well, it's something we cannot rule out. I mean civil partnerships are legal within Maryland so it could possibly be a woman."

"Ok, you may be right. Anyway we should be there in a few minutes." he pulled into a car park of what appeared to be a gothic house with many garages. "Wow, looks like something out of Dracula."

"Well at least we know why it's called Transylvanian Transits." Brennan said.


	4. Time Warp

**The suspects are actually based and named after the characters in Rocky Horror. Tim Curry plays Frank n Furter (a scientist). This is when we start meeting the characters. **

_I remember doing the Time Warp  
Drinking those moments when  
The blackness would hit me  
And the void would be calling  
Lets do the Time Warp again_

Booth knocked on the door and waited for it to open. "You'd think they'd keep the door open for us." he said. The door opened slightly and a pale man with some long blonde hair.

"Yes?" he asked in a slow voice.

"I'm Special Agent Booth from the FBI and this is Dr Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian. We need to speak to your boss about one of a former employee." Booth said presenting his badge.

"You may… come in?" the man said opening the door wider to let the couple in. Inside, it was dark and dingy with cobwebs. "We don't get many visitors so you must excuse the domestic for not clearing the mess up." he led them away from the door.

"By domestic you mean cleaner?" Brennan asked.

"Miss Magenta does not like to be referred to as… the cleaner. Miss Magenta is our cook, cleaner excreta, excreta. This is more commonly known as a domestic." the man said with a hint of disgust at the word 'cleaner'.

"I do apologise. May I ask what your position is here?" Brennan asked.

"I am a… handyman. I fix things; I attend to Dr Furter's needs."

"Dr Furter?" Booth asked looking confused.

"My master has three PhDs in biochemistry, physics and… anthropology."

"He should really work at the lab." Brennan said sounding impressed. "I would like to hear his views on the Agaw tribe."

"She is an anthropologist." Booth said. "However that is not important at this current moment in time. Did you ever meet an Edward Scott?"

"Edward…Scott? I have a… photographic memory. Describe him, please."

Brennan explained "About 178cm in height, approximately 210lbs; dark hair- almost black, Caucasian, green eyes. He wore a black leather jacket-"

"Bones you have a photo." Booth said.

"Oh." she pulled out her phone and showed the handy man the photo of Eddie.

"I…may have seen him. However you must ask my master as he deals with this stuff better than I do." the man said.

"Mr Riff-Raff, who are these people?" they heard a thick eastern European accent from the stairs. The woman had wild dark red hair and rather thick make-up. Like the handyman, she was also rather pale.

"Visitors for Dr Furter, Miss Magenta." Mr Riff-Raff answered. "They need to talk about… Eddie."

"Are you the clea- I mean the domestic?" Booth asked.

"I am." Miss Magenta answered.

"It seems strange, you have an eastern European accent yet you don't have any bone structure that suggests that you are a native or even a descendent." Brennan said.

"What are you trying to imply?" Miss Magenta asked sounding offended.

"Um, can we just see your boss please?" Booth asked quickly before this discussion got ugly.

"You may be in luck." Mr Riff-Raff said.

"I'm lucky, he's lucky, we're all lucky!" Miss Magenta said sliding down the banister laughing.

"Ok, we'll just go-"Booth said.

"You will wait in the working room, while I shall collect Dr Furter." Riff-Raff said.

"Ok, we'll wait in the working room." Booth said and Magenta began to led them to a door when upon opening, Booth and Brennan discovered a bunch of people dressed in bizarre outfits and wearing sunglasses.


	5. Sweet Transvestite

_Don't get strung out by the way I look  
Don't judge a book by its cover  
I'm not much of a man by the light of day  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover  
I'm just a sweet transvestite  
From Transsexual, Transylvania_

"Hey Hodgins where have you been for the last hour and a half?" Angela asked

"Well, I needed artificial brains and since it is Halloween the stores are stocking up on sponge brain cake." Hodgins explained.

"I don't really want to ask but why?"

"Well the brain was penetrated 4cm and I can compare my experiment to that measurement as I am smashing skulls in with either pickaxes or knives I got from the '1922 Expedition up Mount Everest' exhibition."

"When did that exhibition open?" Angela asked looking confused.

"About 2 months ago."

"Right, can you get on with this experiment and get the results back to me so I can scan into the Angelatron.

"Right away Ange." Hodgins scurried away and Angela walked into the limbo room.

"Still trying to guess how many blows it takes to kill a guy?" she asked

"Yes." Wendell answered.

Dr Brennan still not back yet?"

"No, I keep trying to call her but her phone must not be in range. There's injuries on these that suggests that he had been in many motorcycle accidents."

"Multiple repairs?"

"Exactly."

"You know, Transylvanian Transits does motorcycle deliveries."

"The injuries suggests that they are 10 years old."

"So, they occurred in his teenage years. I'm going to check the jacket because there may have been more than that ring in there." she began to walk out.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Brennan and Booth were still waiting for Dr Furter to come down the stairs and were getting impatient.

"We'll go in five minutes if he isn't here." Booth said. Brennan wasn't listening because she too busy observing the workers and their attire.

"Booth is it just me or do the uniforms these workers are wearing are not appropriate for their line of work?" Brennan asked.

"A little but it may just be because it's Halloween in a couple of days."

"That may be it." Brennan said shrugging her shoulders.

"How you do?" a British accent said behind them and they turned sharply to find a man with dark read lips with thick black eye shadow similar to the domestic. He was also wearing a black cloak. "I see you met my faithful handyman."

"Um… we did. I'm Dr Temperance Brennan. This is Special Agent Booth." Brennan said to the man.

"You must be Dr Frank Furter." Booth said. "We need to speak about an Edward Scott."

"Eddie?" a young woman said a little loudly before she was given a glare by Dr Furter.

"Excuse me, you knew Edward Scott?" Booth asked

"I did." the woman answered.

"Columbia scat." Dr Furter said firmly and she walked away looking back. "You have to forgive our young Columbia. She speaks before she thinks."

"If she knew Eddie then we need to speak to her." Brennan said. "Eddie was found murdered last night. He had been hacked to death with an object which is currently being identified as we speak."

"Oh, what a guy. Eddie was one of my best workers."

"Then why was he fired?"

"Stealing. I had bought a ring recently for a delivery to a Bradley Majors however he stole it and he hadn't given it back."

"Booth that is the same ring that was discovered on the body." Brennan said. "Unfortunately we cannot return it as it is considering it is evidence."

"Can we see the receipt for that purchase?" Booth asked.

"It's in my office if you would like to follow me." Dr Furter said turning around and Brennan and Booth followed him.

"Um… is there a reason as to why your staff is dressed the way they are?" Brennan asked.

"No particular reason, they have always dress like that." Dr Furter answered.

"Right, so did Eddie dress up in the same outfit?" Brennan asked.

"We allow our workers to have a choice Dr Brennan." they walked into a large pink tiled room and Dr Furter removed his cloak to reveal a green dress thing. He fiddled in his draw and pulled out a paper. "Here is the receipt." he handed it to Booth.

"Ok. Do you have anything related to Bradley Majors?" Booth asked placing the receipt in a bag in Brennan's hands.

"I have an order form." Dr Furter pulled out a form and handed that to Booth, who then looked and then placed it in another bag. "Would that be all?"

"For now." Booth said before walking out with Brennan.

"He seems… interesting." Brennan said.

"He has a good motive." Booth said.

"Do you think he did it?"

"Well, we have to talk to Bradley Majors first."

Brennan's phone rang and she found a text. "Eddie had a switchblade knife in his jacket pocket along with some pizza coupons and a comb."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I need to get back to the lab."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Hey, Hodgins, how are you getting on?" Angela asked walking into Hodgins' experiment area.

"Pickaxe is looking like the most likely weapon." Hodgins replied before he hit another skull with one of the many pickaxes and there was a squelching sound of cake.

"Why is there cake in the skulls?"

"To test how far the weapon penetrated the brain causing him to bleed out."

"So what was the measurement for that whack?" Hodgins slid a small ruler into the wound he had made and pulled it out again.

"4cm. Sounds like a near enough match to the victim's head wound." he wiped the ruler and wrote down the results.

"So this type of pickaxe could be the murder weapon."

"It seems so."


	6. Sword of Damocles

_The sword of Damocles is hanging over my head  
__And I've got the feeling someone's gonna be cutting the thread  
__Oh, woe is me, my life is a misery  
__Oh, can't you see that I'm at the start of a pretty big downer?_

"The owner of the business is a transvestite?" Sweets asked taking a bite of of his donut in the diner with Booth.

"Yeah. He spoke with a deep British accent, had way too much make up on his face and wore a dress and clearly had no fun bags." Booth explained. "I think I had an aunt like that. Only without the British accent." he said thinking about it.

"There may be reasons as to why he feels the need to dress in women's clothing. One may be he has gender dysphoria: a disorder where the person feels as though they were born in the wrong sex; he feels more comfortable wearing the clothing or he is just putting on an act. You get a lot of transvestites in Las Vegas."

"I know." Booth's phone rang and he answered. "Booth." he listened in on the call. "Yeah thanks." he hung up and took a sip of his coffee. "Got an address for Bradley Majors. You coming?"

"Yeah."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Is this it?" Sweets asked looking at the shack.

"I think so." Booth said equally confused. "I thought he would be richer than this, considering the price of the ring."

"It may be an old address or just a place he was supposed to meet."

"Possibly. Great let's get back before someone sees our suits and tries to rob my car.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So it was definitely the pickaxe that killed him?" Brennan asked Hodgins walking through the lab.

"Yes, the brain cake was penetrated-" Hodgins began to reply.

"Wait brain cake?" Brennan asked looking confused.

"Jam sponge that looks like a brain. Halloween special. Tastes good as well. Anyway, the axe penetrated the brain causing the olfactorry to snap and then caused a cerebral haemorrhage. Eddie bled out."

"Did you see how many times he was hit?"

"Wendell puts it to about four blows before he died and a further three after. He also found multiple repairs on the bones relating to motorcycle accidents."

"Any nicks or what could have been stab wounds?"

"There may be. Ange told you she found a switchblade knife?"

"Yes along with some tickets and a picture that has been badly damaged which she is trying to mend." she yawned a little.

"Still tired?"

"Yes. You?"

"I haven't even had coffee yet. I should have bought some at the store along with the cakes."

"Is there any cake left?"

"Should be in the fridge."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Agent Booth." said Agent Genny Shaw walking beside Booth.

"Yeah?" Booth said.

"I looked at the records for the orders from Transylvanian Transits and Monroe Jewellers and found a common person: Janet Weiss."

"Right great thanks I can take it from here." Booth said.

"Agent Booth, I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Have you noticed any similarities to the movie Rocky Horror Picture Show in regards to this case?"

"Not really. It may just be a coincidence." Booth smiled and walked into his office.

"A little too coincidental." said Genny under her breath.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"How long have you been staring at the remains Dr Bray?" Brennan said walking into the bone room.

"Dunno, four hours." Wendell answered.

"Have you even blinked?"

"I have no idea."

"Dr Bray, take a break. You look exhausted. And blink please; your eyes look as though they will fall out of your skull." she saw her assistant blink for minute. "Seriously go to lunch. I know I said to look at these bones but I also meant eat."

"Sorry Dr B. I wasn't thinking straight. I've been doing extra work in a bar to try and get some money for the baby. Carlie is as well- not in a bar though- but she is just as exhausted as I am."

"She's seven months pregnant so I'm not surprised. I feel little guilty about complaining about having to be dragged out in the middle of the night."

"It's no problem, seriously, I just need a nap. And maybe something to eat. I thought that constant exhaustion sets in after the baby is born."

"I have not had a decent night sleep for the last five years. Best thing to do is nap while they nap. Or maybe not have three kids in five years." Brennan made a quick joke. "You'll never regret it though, in spite of the exhaustion."

"It isn't that I'm worried about. Trying to keep up with the rent and getting everything ready is what I am worried about."

"Right, listen go to lunch and take a long break. You need it."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Sweets, I have a crack on something." Booth said walking into Sweets' office.

"I assume this is 'Sweets, come with me'." Sweets responded.


	7. I Can Make You a Man

_He thinks dynamic tension must be hard work.  
__Such strenuous living I just don't understand  
__When in just seven days, oh baby, I can make you a man._

Booth walked up to the door with Sweets behind him and knocked on it. When the door opened a woman stood in front of it. "Janet Weiss?" Booth asked.

"Yes." she answered.

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is Dr Sweets from the FBI. We need to speak to you about a murder." Booth said holding up his badge.

"Whatever it is I had nothing to do with it." Janet said.

"We have some details that have tied you to it and we just want to ask some questions." Sweets said.

"Ok." she opened the door wider to let them in. Inside the living room there was a man with blonde hair and a tan. "This is Daniel." Janet said. "Or Rocky."

"Did you know Edward Scott?" Sweets asked the man.

"Oh he doesn't speak much. He never learnt to talk." Janet said.

"Did he know Edward Scott?" Booth asked.

"No. But I did. He was the nephew of my college professor. What happened to him?"

"He was hacked to death with a pickaxe about two days ago. We found you name on two order forms for both Transylvanian Transits and Monroe Jewellers." Booth said. "Care to explain?"

"I was checking that something that Brad had ordered had been delivered." Janet answered.

"Bradley Majors?" Sweets asked.

"Yes, he's my fiancé to be once I get the ring."

"Could you have not just have gone to the local jewellery store?" Sweets asked. "Or even the store itself?"

"Sweets, Monroe Jewellers is in Virginia. You know the place I had to drag my ass to to ensure you got to see the birth of your child." Booth said.

"That makes more sense. Veto that question." Sweets said.

"Anyway… did you ever meet Eddie?" Booth said.

"I think I saw him once at TT and that was it. I spoke to Dr Furter and he said that someone had stolen the ring." Janet answered.

"We found the ring on Eddie's corpse." Booth said. "It's been taken in for evidence though so we cannot give the ring to you. Do you know where Brad is?"

"Not sure. Last time I saw him was this morning." she answered again.

"Right, where were the two of you two days ago?" Sweets asked.

"At home watching television." she answered.

"What was on?" Sweets asked.

"Old episodes of the X- Files."

"Ok, can we just borrow you laptop just to check some details?" Booth asked.

"Yeah sure."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Hey Bren. I managed to scan the injuries into the Angelatron. Some of them are motorcycle injuries like Wendell said but some of them were nicks consistent with stab wounds, hence the switchblade knife." Angela said when Brennan walked into her office. "You alright? You look concerned."

"I'm not sure. I have an exhausted assistant, a case with a lot of suspects and I'm still debating whether I should offer my father to stay for Thanksgiving or go to Russ'.

"Yeah, I saw Wendell sleeping in the seating area; looks as though he needs it. As for the Thanksgiving issue: I have no idea."

"Any way we can help Wendell?"

"Could give him a pay rise. He is the hardest worker in this place. And he needs it more than the others."

"I suppose. I'll have to consult Cam about it. Anyway so where were these marks?"

"On the ribs and a couple of nicks on the pelvis bone but there was also some hairline fractures that would link into a motorcycle accident."

"About how old?"

"10. I can reverse the image of Eddie to about 10 years back." Angela pressed some buttons and the image on the screen reversed to a slightly younger Eddie. "Here we go, that was his senior year high school photo. You can see he has a couple of cuts on his face."

"That looks to have been from a fight. Can you see any of that matches the ulna, the clavicle and the patella?"

"Sure. There would be some medical records that should be useful."

"Great, I need to look at the bones again. Call me if you have found something."


	8. Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?

_Whatever happened to Saturday night?  
__When you dressed up sharp and you felt alright?  
__It don't seem the same since cosmic light  
__Came into my life, I thought I was divine... _

"Maybe we should talk to this Columbia woman and see what she knows about Eddie." Booth said looking at the list of potential suspects he had drawn up: Furter, Brad Majors, Janet Weiss, even Riff Raff and Magenta possibly could have done it. But Booth had only just remembered the woman from earlier and if she knew Eddie and where he could have been the night he was killed then it would be a massive help.

"_Do you want me to come with you Booth?" _Brennan asked over the Webcam.

"Depends on whether there is much else you can do on the bones Bones."

"_There isn't much else and that reminds me; can you get Agent Shaw to check if there was any criminal records for the victim? There were some injuries that suggested he got into many fights."_

"Did Hodgins figure out which pickaxe killed Eddie?"

"_Yes it was a railroad pickaxe that was made from steel and had a blunt point. Eddie was hit with it about four times that killed him and then a further three to ensure he was dead."_

"Are you sure?"

"_Positive."_

"Right I'll be there soon. I'll get some coffee because I have still not woken up."

"_I'll check on Harry then. Call me." _

bxbxbxbxbxb

"I've just realised something." Hodgins said walking into Angela's office while Angela was looking at Janet's computer.

"You have just wasted what could have been great trick or treat handouts." Angela said looking up.

"No- okay yes but not what I was going to say. The name of the victim and the way he died is similar to the film The Rocky Horror Picture Show. The character Meatloaf plays was killed by the transvestite _with_ a pickaxe."

"No way." Angela began to laugh a little.

"I'm serious. Do you think that it is possible that this is a copy cat murder?"

"Well, the woman whose computer belongs to is called Janet."

"Spooky huh?"

"No, it may just be a- Franklin Furter. Frank Furter. He was the transvestite in the film. And he killed Eddie."

"So do you think that he had killed Eddie?"

"Can you get the weight of the pickaxe?"

"Sure."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"You seem preoccupied." Booth said in the car.

"I'm still debating on whether my father should come for Thanksgiving. I sort of want to go to Russ' but that would mean having to spend a long drive with a teenager, two children and an infant." Brennan answered.

"We could invite them to ours. Make them come to us for a change."

"That makes more sense." Brennan's phone rang and she picked up. "Brennan."

"_So Hodgins weighed the pickaxe and I entered it into the Angelatron along with the amount of blows Wendell gave me and so calculating the velocity, it is possible that the killer could not have weighed more than 150lbs." _Angela said.

"150?" Brennan asked.

"_So this is a very skinny guy or maybe a woman. Would that narrow the suspects down?"_

"Maybe. It would certainly eliminate Mr Riff Raff from the list. He looks to be slightly over that."

"_Ok, tell Booth I still need to upload all of the information on the computer but it shouldn't be long and I'll call if I find something."_ the call was disconnected and Brennan put it back in her pocket.

"Angela said that the killer would not have weighed more than 150lbs. Was Janet Weiss more than that?"

"Bones I cannot comment on a woman's weight. It is rude."

"Did she have junk in the trunk?" Booth looked at his wife in shock. She actually got a coequal term correct.

"Um… I wasn't looking at her ass Bones."

"Why do you sound so uncomfortable?"

"Because you are my wife and you have just asked me if I was looking at another woman's butt. Your butt is the only one I look at. You've ruined me for all other women."

"So you weren't looking at her glutinous maximus?"

"No. However the guy she was with was catching a very nice glimpse of it."

"Bradley Majors?"

"No he is still MIA. The guy she was with had a blonde hair and was tanned. He was called Daniel or 'Rocky'."

"Rocky?"

"Yeah why?"

"Um, remember when I was in hospital following Izzie's birth?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was watching a lot of television during that time and a movie came on called the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Was the male with Janet Weiss rather muscular?"

"A little- well a lot."

"Do you think this has any relevance to the case?"

"Agent Shaw asked me the same question. I said it was just a coincidence."

"Is it a coincidence?"

"I think so yes."


	9. Toucha Toucha Touch Me

_Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty  
__Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me  
__Creature of the night._

"Are we finally back to the land of the living?" Angela asked when Wendell walked in rubbing his eyes a little.

"Sort of." he replied. "What are you doing?"

"Scanning through a suspect's hard drive to see if there is something that could be deemed useful. Nada."

"So no threatening e-mails?"

"Not even a dirty one. Maybe I should check the pictures and the photos." she clicked around on a few files.

"How about the one called 'Do Not Disturb'?"

"That is a video file so this should be good." she pressed the buttons on her Angelatron remote and an image of two people in very explicit positions.

"Yowza!" they both exclaimed with slightly raise eyebrows. If Wendell wasn't completely awake a minute ago, he was certainly awake now.

"Is that even legal?" he asked.

"Maybe not in Maryland. We should stop watching." she said tilting her head to the side.

"We should." Wendell said tilting his own head to the side.

"Okay so along with some of the flesh that I had given to- Yowza!" Hodgins said coming in with a tray but stopped short when he saw the screen and copying the two people beside him, tilted his head to the side.

"_Oh Rocky." _moaned the woman on the screen.

"I thought that she was going to be engaged to Bra- oh." Angela said.

"Exactly like the film." Hodgins said.

"I should call Dr B." Wendell said walking backwards a little, not really taking his eyes off the screen.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Brennan rung the door bell and Booth whistled the tune to All That Jazz. The door opened to present a woman in white pinstriped pyjamas.

"Remember us Columbia?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, you are the people who are investigating Eddie's murder. Have you found out who did it?" Columbia asked.

"Not yet we're still making enquiries." Booth said. "May we come in?"

"Sure." she opened the door to let the couple in.

"Your outfit you wore at Transylvanian Transits reminds me of an outfit a friend wore as a Halloween costume about five or so years ago." Brennan said.

"That is my work costume. I dress normally when not working." Columbia said.

"What do you do as an occupation?" Booth asked.

"I'm the face of TT. I do all the advertising shit. I was Frankie's numero uno then some guy came along and then I was Susan Storm."

"Would Susan Storm be available for an interview?" Brennan asked.

"Susan Storm is a superhero Bones. She is part of the Fantastic Four. She was invisible." Booth whispered.

"Oh." Brennan said.

Mind if I light up?" she asked pulling out a cigarette.

"I wouldn't recommend it. The build up of Carbon Monoxide in your lungs will cause potential lung cancer. However judging by you facial expression you are going to light the cigarette up any way." Brennan said. "How did you know Eddie?"

"Eddie and I sort of dated. He used to take me out on a Saturday night. I met him at TT. This was about 6 months ago. Then about a week ago he breaks up with me and then avoids me."

"Was he acting strangely prior to him severing relations with you?" Brennan asked.

"A little. You don't think he was having an affair do you?"

"Maybe. Cannot be certain at the moment." Booth said. "Can I just ask how much you weigh? For investigative purposes not because I'm being nosy."

"Sure, I'm 148lbs."

"Thanks that'll be all." Booth said.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So now that you are awake and I have now got a dozen watermelons along with the appropriate velocity and weight, do you want to help me out?" Hodgins asked Wendell in the autopsy room.

"Flaw in the plan: we're both over 150lbs." Wendell said folding his arms.

"I never said we were going to be the ones hitting the watermelons.


	10. Eddie's Teddy

_When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy you knew, he was a no-good kid  
__But when he threatened your life with a switchblade knife  
__What a guy  
__Makes you cry  
__Und I did._

"So let me get this straight. You want Cam and I to whack these watermelons… with a pick axe?" Angela asked Hodgins and Wendell looking at a table full of watermelons.

"Yes." Hodgins answered.

"Why can't you and Dr Bray do it?" Cam asked.

"You weigh less than 150lbs. We weigh over that." Wendell said. "Take that as a compliment, I've been struggling in the weight comments of late."

"Ok, we'll take the compliment Dr Bray. Are you sure that this is safe because you two have the tendency to make a mess with these types of experiments?" Cam asked.

"Really?" both men asked.

"Yeah, the spam suit, the petroleum jelly incident, the chicken dissection and last week when you both managed to get yourselves covered in human remains while trying to use a vacuum." Angela listed.

"Well, we're not doing it, you are so while we watch and record whether the damage matches." Hodgins said.

"Is this just to check that I did the calculations correctly?" Angela asked.

"A little. We didn't have any brain cake left and watermelons were cheaper." Wendell answered placing on his goggles.

"Ok, ready?" Cam asked Angela placing on her goggles.

"Yep." Angela answered also placing on her goggles. She picked up the pick axe and took a large swing before hitting the watermelon letting out a large grunt.

Cam took the pick axe off Angela and whacked the second watermelon. Also grunting.

Both men watched the women go back and forth grunting as they hit the watermelons. "This is like watching tennis only scarier." Wendell said.

"How is this scary?" Hodgins asked looking confused.

"Both women have had kids so I don't think sleep has been on the agenda."

"Good point. Plus they are both freakishly strong."

When Cam and Angela had reached the last watermelon, Cam took a very large swing without realising that Booth was there. She whacked the melon spaying its contents all over Booth.

All four people looked a little surprised but the child in them couldn't resist the urge to snigger slightly.

"Sorry Seeley." Cam said.

"Decontamination shower is free." Hodgins said.

"I'll find something for you to wear." Angela said walking away slightly.

"Seating area, 10 minutes." Booth said turning away.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Ok, so what did your watermelon experiment achieve?" Brennan asked taking a sip of coffee.

"We proved that Angela's calculations were correct." Hodgins answered.

"Ok, so the killer definitely weighed 150lbs or less." Angela said. "Also there was a sex tape on the computer and it was Janet and Rocky. Not Janet and Brad."

"Right we need to call it a day." Brennan said. "Dr Saroyan can I have a word with you in my office?"

"Sure." Cam said. The pair walked into Brennan's office where Brennan stood in front of her desk and Cam stood in front of the couch. "What did you need to talk to me about Dr Brennan?"

"Ok I'm concerned about Dr Bray. It isn't impacting on his work as such but he is having to work nights to try and support his family. He hasn't had sufficient sleep for days and this is out of concern for his health because he is a hard worker and all that hard work is going to make him ill sooner or later if he doesn't sleep." Brennan explained.

"Jesus, I knew things were tight but I didn't think it was that bad." Cam said.

"This is why I have been thinking that, since he is the hardest worker in this place and he needs it, he could do with a pay rise and you know the budget better than I do."

"I cannot guarantee that it'll be much but I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you. If I could, I would help but I don't think he'll accept charity."

"Hey we all have to stick together. We're a family. Even if we are not blood related."

bxbxbxbxbxb

_Booth Residence_

"Hey Parker. Thank you you've been a great help today with the girls." Brennan said when she entered the living room, holding Harry, to find Parker watching television with Izzie on his hip while Katy was drawing on the coffee table.

"No problem Bones." Parker answered.

"Hey Bud." Booth said walking into the room.

"Were you wearing that earlier?" Parker asked looking at Booth's clothes.

"Incident involving watermelons." Booth said.

"Hodgins?" Parker asked.

"His idea but Cam delivered the whack that set the watermelon off." Brennan said.

"So what have you decided to do about Thanksgiving?" Parker asked.

"Might ask Russ to come to us." Brennan answered.

"Ok, can I go to bed because I'm beat?" Parker asked.

"Sure, Booth can you put the girls to bed?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah." Booth said unconsciously opening a letter. "Seriously who writes in German?"

"Dad I study German, I can read it." Parker said taking the letter off his father. "To Special Agent Booth. I understand that you are… investigating the murder of my nephew Eddie."

"Wait what?" Booth asked.

"This is Eddie's uncle?" Brennan asked.


	11. Planet, Schmanet, Janet

_I'll tell you once, I won't tell you twice.  
__You'd better wise up, Janet Weiss.  
__Your apple pie don't taste too nice  
__You'd better wise up, Janet Weiss_

_The Next Morning_

"So let me get this straight?" Sweets said when he, Booth and Brennan (along with baby Harry) were having breakfast by the coffee cart in the park. "Janet Weiss was having an affair with the Rocky dude and you received a letter from the victim's uncle?"

"Yes. Angela, Wendell and Hodgins discovered a video of the pair of them engaging in coitus." Brennan said sipping her juice while pushing the pram to rock Harry to sleep.

"They found a sex tape?" Sweets asked.

"Yeah." Brennan answered.

"I checked out the television station schedules and the X Files was not on the TV at all the night Eddie was murdered." Booth said. "So Janet was lying to us."

"What if Eddie found out about the affair and threatened to tell Brad and so she whacked him with a pick axe." Sweets said.

"Where would she get a pick axe though?" Brennan asked.

"I don't know but we need to drop him at the day care so we can see Dr Scott." Booth said standing up.

"Ok, let's go." Brennan said.

"Do you want me to bring in Janet?" Sweets asked.

"Yeah."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Miss Weiss, we know about your affair with Daniel. And we also know you were not watching the X Files the night Eddie was murdered. So where were you?" Sweets asked in the interrogation room.

"I was with Daniel that night. I lied to cover up the affair." Janet answered.

"That is understandable. Did Eddie discover the affair?"

"No. I hadn't seen Eddie for months so he didn't know anything."

"Did Brad come home last night?"

"No. And I cannot get a hold of him. I have no idea where he is."

"So how did you and Daniel meet?"

"We met in a restaurant about 6 months ago. Brad had been really distant and I had been stood up. Rocky was there and he looked as though he had been hurt and so I helped him. Ten minutes later we ended up in the women's lavatory, with my underwear down to my ankles."

"I've got the picture."

"Really? You look as you just graduated high school."

"I'm actually 31 and I have a child so I know how sex works. I just need to know why you kept your sex tape on your laptop."

"What tape?" Janet asked looking shocked.

"Wait you didn't know about your sex tape that you made with Daniel?"

"No."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Dr Scott. We're Special Agent Booth and Dr Temperance Brennan." Brennan said when she entered the office. "You contacted us last night about your nephew."

"Und I did." the man said in a thick German accent rolling his wheelchair from behind the desk.

"Do you have any information that could be of any help?" Booth asked.

"I received a letter about two days before he died." he said holding up a piece of paper in red writing.

"May we read it?" Brennan asked.

"Yes ud may." he said handing the letter to Brennan who began to read it:

_I'm out of my head! Oh, hurry or I may be dead! They mustn't carry out their evil deeds!_

"I thought it was another one of those… practical jokes he used to play on my as a child." Dr Scott said. "Just in case you were wondering why I didn't respond."

"Someone was after Eddie?" Brennan asked.

"It uddent surprise me, Dr Brennan. As a child he was trouble. A thorn in his mother's side." Dr Scott said.

"We determined that he had been attacked multiple times as a teenager. Along with some motorcycle injuries." Brennan said. At that point Booth's phone rang.

"Booth." he answered. It was Cam.

"_We did a toxicology test. Eddie had heroin in his system prior to being murdered. It is possible he was shot up but it may be self inflicted." _Cam said.

"Hold on a minute." Booth said before turning to Brennan. "Cam says he had drugs in his system before he died. She isn't certain if someone shot him up or he did it himself."

"Ask her to tell Wendell to look at the arms to find some puncture marks that may give her the answer." Brennan said.

"_I got that Dr Brennan. I'll ask him now." _ the phone was hung up and they returned to Dr Scott.

"Was Eddie addicted to drugs at all?" Brennan asked.

"I haven't spoken to Eddie for a number of years. Aside from zee letters asking for help. Drugs maybe zee reason." Dr Scott answered.

"This is getting really interesting." Booth said.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Hey, Dr Saroyan, I looked at the radius and ulna on both arms. I couldn't see any puncture marks to suggest he was injected forcibly." Wendell said in a rush.

"Slow down Dr Bray. So Eddie was already under the influence?" Cam said.

"Yes. Also Eddie had injuries that were recent unlike the ones I found from ten years ago."

"How much coffee have you had this morning?"

"About three cups."

"No wonder you are as hyper as a toddler who has tasted soda for the first time. What sort of injuries?"

"The clavicle and a few of ribs were cracked." he explained, still rushing. "Along with the right ulna, left femur, pelvis and right tarsal."

"Were they repairing?"

"No. So either he was beaten with the other side of the pick axe or he was pushed down the stairs."

"You found these this morning?"

"Coffee does help you focus Dr Saroyan."

"May I suggest limiting your morning intake because while it is kind of cute it is going to take a lot to wind you down? I need to talk to you about something but I'm going to wait until you have wound down."

"Sure. I'll just help Hodgins with something." he said before he started to run away.

"No experiments Dr Bray."


	12. Rose Tints my World

_Oh I feel released  
__Bad times deceased  
__My confidence has increased  
__Reality is here  
__The game has been disbanded,  
__My mind has been expanded  
__It's a gas that Frank has landed  
__His lust is so sincere._

"So, I looked at all the possible injuries relating to falling down the stairs." Angela said to Cam in her office. "He'd have to have been pushed."

"So while under the influence, he was pushed down some stairs and then butchered to death with a pickaxe. He did not have a good day." Cam said. "So, how can we explain the injuries without the boys doing an experiment?"

"I don't think there is any other way."

"Until Dr Bray is decaffeinated he is not allowed near anything that could potentially hurt him."

"Is he still as hyper as a toddler who has drunk too much soda?"

"Oh God yes. Hodgins on the other hand has still not cleaned up the watermelon mess from yesterday."

"That was kinda fun to do. Maybe we should conduct the experiment."

"How?"

"Have you got any dummies we could use to push down the stairs?"

"I might do. I think Hodgins has finally rubbed off on you."

"For twelve years I have wondered what the fun in the experiments; after yesterday, I finally understood."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"How could she have not know about the sex tape?" Booth asked Sweets walking through the FBI corridors.

"Maybe she hit a button by accident. It is a very common mistake." Sweets answered sipping his coffee.

"I know but she must use that laptop every day. She must have wondered what that video file was."

"Ever heard the term curiosity killed the cat?"

"What if this has something to do with Rocky?"

"You think he could have recorded it without her knowledge? I think there is a law against that."

"He could have but why would he want to record a sex tape onto a… what if he wanted Brad to catch them?"

"That is genius."

"Not really Sweets."

"Come on think about it. He records him and Janet getting busy, Brad finds it and then… you don't think that is why he has gone missing?"

"Or the fact he killed a man."

"Or maybe the killer got to him. We should send out a search team from the Jeffersonian to look in every ally in Germantown."

"Me FBI, you baby psychologist."

"I'm thirty one Booth. I'm not a baby anymore."

"So." Booth said shrugging his shoulders and walking away leaving a baffled Sweets.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"If I am not mistaken Cam, that mannequin you are holding kind of looks like you." Angela said when Cam dragged a mannequin through the Jeffersonian doors.

"Remember that crappy movie I was in?" Cam said setting it down.

"_Revenge of the Mothersuckers_? Man, I need to watch that again."

"Well, remember the case where Darth Vader was killed and we ended up at that Sci Fi/Horror convention? Well, this thing was among the collectables for _Revenge of the Bloodsuckers_."

"And you bought it for what reason?"

"So no one else would buy it."

"Riiight. Well, let's start throwing it down the stairs."

"Have you checked this is safe?"

"I have goggles and a lab coat if that helps."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Hey Bones." Booth said lifting his head up from his computer screen.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked moving around behind his desk.

"I managed to obtain CCTV footage from TT on the night of the murder."

"Found anything?"

"I've been sitting here for two hours and all that has happened is a guy with glasses walked into the building at a very late hour."

"You don't think he is the killer?"

"Bones, we still have about twenty other suspects."

"That is an exaggeration. Maybe six or seven at the most. Is this the only tape?"

"No I have two more to look at. One is from Furter's office, the other the loading bay."

"Do you want me to look at the office? I have my computer with me."

"Knock yourself out." he said smiling at her as he handed her the disk.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Ok, you ready?" Angela said when she and Cam were standing at the top of the stairs, holding Cam Mannequin.

"Three, two, one." Cam said as they pushed the dummy down the stairs. "Well that was pathetic." she said saw the results on the floor. The doll had barely been damaged.

"We should have pushed harder." Angela said.

"Hey, I heard some crashing are you two alrigh-ah!" Hodgins shouted when he tripped over his feet because he was walking too fast and then down the stairs, subsequently crashing into Wendell as he landed.

"Oh my God." Cam said rushing down to help them.

"Honey are you alright?" Angela said to Hodgins.

"I landed on something soft so I think I think I lived." Hodgins answered.

"That soft thing would be me." Wendell said.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Booth, I think I found something." Brennan said turning her laptop towards Booth.

"Bones, if I wanted to watch two guys get it on, I'd look at some of the security footage of the lab storage room."

"Who has been having sex in the storage room, that just so happens to be both male?"

"One of your new interns and some other guy. Hodgins and I found it when we were trying to catch the bone kidnapper. Anyway, why are you showing me this?"

"Because I think I recognise him from Transylvanian Transits. He was the only normally dress person there."

"And that is significant because?"

"I think this is Bradley Majors."


	13. Don't Dream it, Be It

_Give yourself over to absolute pleasure  
__Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh  
__Erotic nightmares beyond any measure  
__And sensual daydreams to treasure forever  
__Can't you just see it?_

"Is there a reason as to why Dr Hodgins and Dr Bray are sitting on the autopsy tables with ice packs on their heads?" Brennan asked when she came onto the platform.

"Hodgins tripped down the stairs and crashed into Dr Bray. Angela and I were trying to perform an experiment using a mannequin." Cam answered.

"That didn't work by the way. However when Hodgins fell down the stairs, we checked the damage. While it wasn't as serious as what happened to Eddie." Angela said.

"Are you two okay now?" Brennan asked the men.

"Yeah." they both answered.

"Where the hell did you get a mannequin anyway?" Hodgins asked.

"Remember that case where-" Angela said before getting interrupted.

"Angela they do not need to know where the doll came from." Cam said.

"Why not?" Wendell asked.

"Because, Dr Bray, I would die of shame and I am glad the doll has been somewhat damaged in the process."

Hodgins, Wendell and Brennan looked at each other in confusion before Brennan decided to break the silence. "I believe we may have found Bradley Majors. According to the CCTV footage from Transylvanian Transits, he was there on the night Edward Scott was murdered."

"Why was he there late at night?" Angela asked.

"He was having an affair with Franklin Furter." Brennan answered.

"You have got to be kidding me." Hodgins said nearly laughing. "I know this case is riddled with Rocky Horror references, but that just set it into the stratosphere and beyond."

"As opposed to infinity and beyond." Wendell said.

"I have to agree with Dr Hodgins; the parallels between the film and this case are very noticeable." Brennan said. "A young delivery boy is killed by a pickaxe, then somewhat cannibalised. A young couple are corrupted into adultery. There is a transvestite and the servants are just as insane as the master."

"Wait if the case is similar to the film then… the killer was the transvestite." Angela said.

"We cannot make that assumption without the actual evidence." Cam said. "Though under the circumstances it seems highly probable."

"Angela said that the killer couldn't have weighed anymore than 150lbs. They would have had to have been strong enough to push a 210lb guy down a bunch of stairs and then hack him to death with a pickaxe." Wendell said.

"That is the issue. We need that pickaxe." Brennan said. "Dr Bray, you go with Booth to the depot and look for that pickaxe. Take the ultraviolet torch with you to look for traces of blood."

"What are you going to do in the meantime Dr Brennan?" Cam asked.

"Dr Sweets and I are going to interview this Rocky person about the video that was discovered yesterday. Turns out Janet had no direct knowledge of the tape prior to this morning. Just for purely anthropological interest, is it purely a male thing to record sex tapes without the sexual partner knowing about it? And I'm asking both Dr Hodgins and Dr Bray."

"What?" both men exclaimed looking surprised.

"I think you know us well enough to know that we would never record a sex tape without our women's permission." Hodgins said.

"Dr Bray?" Brennan asked turning to the young assistant who just looked baffled.

"Um… I've never…um… done that. I'd…um… get killed if I did." he said, stammering slightly.

"Ok. That is all I needed to know." Brennan said walking away.

"Dr Bray, I'd suggest you'd better get ready for when Booth gets here." Cam said.

"Right, I'm on it." he said hopping off the table.

"And forget, I still need to speak with you later." she said before he walked away.


	14. Wild and Untamed Thing

_I'm a wild and an untamed thing.  
I'm a bee with a deadly sting.  
You get a hit and your mind goes ping.  
Your heart'll thump and your blood will sing.  
So let the party and the sounds rock on.  
We're gonna shake it `til the life has gone.  
Rose tint my world; keep me safe from my trouble and pain._

"Rocky, I know you don't talk but we need you to explain the reasons why you filmed you and Miss Weiss engaging in intercourse." Sweets said in the interrogation room sitting beside Brennan with the blonde, tanned man opposite.

The man remained mute.

"You do know that it is a criminal offence to film such things without permission of the second party?" Brennan asked.

Again mute.

"Do you know a Frank Furter?" Brennan asked.

"Dr Brennan, its hopeless the man doesn't know how to communicate." Sweets said.

"Yes." the man said.

"You knew Dr Furter?" Brennan asked.

"I did." he answered again

"Why have you not spoken before this?" Sweets asked.

"I was told to keep quiet."

"Do you always take things literally?" Sweets asked.

"I was diagnosed with autism when I was eight."

"So how did you know Dr Furter?" Brennan asked.

"I was a body guard to him. That is where I first saw Janet."

"She said you met her at a restaurant." Sweets started. "How well do you know Bradley Majors?"

"I met him on the odd occasion, but I once caught him and Dr Furter… you know."

"What about Eddie? He also discovered the relationship." Brennan asked.

"I ran when I found them. I don't think Eddie did."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"You know what you are doing right?" Booth asked Wendell when they were driving to the depot.

"You ask, I squint." Wendell answered. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. I'm your buddy, you can ask me anything."

"On a scale of one to ten, how freaked out were you when Parker was born?"

"Nine. I understand how you are feeling but as soon as you get that baby in your arms, you'll forget all that worry. How is Carls anyway? Haven't seen her in a while."

"Tired but that is to be expected with anaemia. She looks great though, even if she doesn't think it."

"Never keep telling her she looks great. She'll kill you otherwise."

"I'm just wondering how to pay for the baby when she comes."

"Why don't you ask Cam for a raise instead of working all hours of the night and then falling asleep in the middle of the day?"

"That would make more sense. She did say she wanted to speak to me later so I'll ask her then."


	15. I'm Going Home

_On the day I went away,  
(Goodbye)  
__Was all I had to say,  
(Now I)  
I want to come again and stay  
(Oh my my)  
Smile and that will mean  
(I may)  
'cause I've seen  
Oh blue skies  
Through the tears in my eyes  
And I realize I'm going home_

"Agent Booth, I'm so glad you have returned." Frank Furter said leading Booth and Wendell through the halls of Transylvanian Transits, the blonde assistant looking confused at the outfits the workers were wearing.

"Dr Furter we have reason to believe that Eddie was murdered here." Booth said.

"What makes you think that?" the transvestite asked nervously.

"We have footage of him on the night he was murdered coming in here and not coming out." Wendell said holding the UV torch.

"Along with some very interesting footage of you and Brad Majors." Booth added.

"I'm not sure of what footage you are on about." Dr Furter said.

"You and him. Liaisons." Booth said.

They reached the stairs going up to the offices and Wendell switched the torch on. "Booth, we have blood. And a lot of it. This could be where he was murdered."

"Do you by any chance own a pickaxe?" Booth asked.

"I'm not allowing you to search the premise without a search warrant." the doctor said.

"Good thing we have one then." Booth said. "Where's the pickaxe?"

"I don't have a pickaxe."

"Can we see your office?" Booth asked.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Dr Sweets, someone is outside looking for Agent Booth but since you are also working on the case and he is out, I thought it would be a good idea to let him talk to you." Agent Shaw said peeping her head into Sweets' office. "He says his name is Bradley Majors."

"Send him in." Sweets said. She let a slightly young man into the office and he sat on the couch. "Mr Majors, I suppose you know why we have been looking for you for the last couple of days." Sweets sat in his shrink chair.

"Eddie's murder. I've been at a bar trying to sort my head out to confess." the man said.

"Did you murder Eddie Scott?"

"I was a witness. A few nights ago, I was at Transylvanian Transits and Dr Furter and I were having- you know. Eddie caught us and threatened to tell Janet, I begged him not to." the man explained. "Frank got angry and started to threaten him with a pickaxe and Eddie got more aggressive and the Frank pushed him down the stairs. When he saw that Eddie hadn't died, he walked down the stairs and butchered him with the pickaxe."

"So Dr Furter killed Eddie Scott?" Sweets asked.

"Yes."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"I told you, I do not own a pickaxe." Dr Furter said while Booth and Wendell were looking around the office.

"I'm not convinced." Booth said opening a cupboard, to which he found a pickaxe. "Oh what do we have here?" Booth said holding it up.

"I don't know where that came from." the transvestite insisted. Wendell shined the torch over it and white patches occurred on the steel and some bloody fingerprints on the handle.

"I think this is the murder weapon." Wendell said. "And it has fingerprints."

Booth's phone beeped and he pulled it out. "Well it looks like Brad Majors made a confession."

"And you, Dr Furter are busted." Wendell said.


	16. Super Heroes Science Fiction Reprise

**Last chapter now. Rocky Horror has more songs than I realised, but I managed to do it.**

_And crawling on the planet's face  
Some insects called the human race  
Lost in time, and lost in space  
And meaning _

"Well, Dr Bray, I am pleased to say that the fingerprints you and Booth found on the weapon matched Dr Furter's." Cam said while she and Wendell were in her office. "You did very good work on this case."

"Aside from taking a nap yesterday afternoon." Wendell said.

"That is what we need to talk about. Dr Bray, I understand that you and Dr Edwards are not in the best situation financially and that you had to take a second job to help support her, Will and the new baby. However, as your boss, I have to be concerned on the health of my staff. I'm concerned that if this continues you are going to become ill."

"Am I fired?"

"No, definitely not. Dr Bray, you are the hardest worker out of the assistants and since you need it now more than ever, I'm giving you a raise." Cam said giving him a pay check which, when he saw the figure, made Wendell stop with his mouth hanging open. "Breath Dr Bray."

"H-ho-how did you manage to get this figure?" he asked stuttering.

"I had to shift some numbers around and that is the most I could pay you. Plus you did a very good job these last few days."

"I cannot thank you enough Dr Saroyan." Wendell said hugging her.

"Ok, Dr Bray. Let's not get all mushy. Go home and spend time with your woman because it won't be long until you cannot get any alone time together."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So, are we ready to go home?" Hodgins asked Angela as he walked into her office.

"Nearly I just have to shut this down and give the laptop back to Booth so he can give this back to Janet." she answered. "Interesting case huh?"

"Yeah. Very weird though."

"We should get cases that are film based. Or at least based on murder novels."

"It's always the second guy they meet though. Anyway, what do you want to do tonight?"

"Well, I thought get the kids asleep, put on a movie and try to imagine a case in which we can solve based on it."

"And then?"

"Um, you, me and a bed." she answered before kissing her husband.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Here's to another case wrapped up." Booth said clicking his beer with Brennan's orange juice (since she was still breastfeeding).

"I have to say everyone did a very good job." she replied. "Even if you did get covered in watermelon as a result."

"Cam is a lot stronger than she looks."

"So are you willing to admit there were very striking parallels between the Rocky Horror Picture Show and this case?"

"Bones, what similarities were there?"

"A delivery boy is murdered with a pickaxe by a transvestite; there was affairs between the two main characters also called Brad and Janet; we had a blonde haired man with a tan called Rocky and some very weird people we interviewed. How can you not see the parallels Booth?" she asked getting frustrated.

"Bones relax. I'm just not as insightful as you and the squints."

"Maybe you and I need to watch the film again to help jog your memory." she said standing up and setting up the DVD player.

"We have the movie?"

"I rented it." she said smiling at him. "And maybe I can sing 'toucha toucha touch me' later in bed." she winked at him.

"Well I do like your singing voice." he said walking over to the couch. She sat next to him and he put his arm around his wife.

_Science fiction, double feature  
Frank has built and, Lost his creature  
Darkness has conquered, Brad and Janet  
The servants gone to, A distant planet  
Wooo Oooh  
At the late night, double feature, picture show._

The End


End file.
